Lines
by Mania Jo
Summary: Rencontrer ses "idoles" de l'humour, faire ami-ami avec eux ? Cliché. Pourtant, c'est ce qui va arriver à cette jeune femme qui est trop timide pour accepter un compliment. (Impossible de résumer ce truc en 300 lettres...) Spectacles, sentiments, amitié, angoisse, cris, rires, pleurs... Bref, la vie. (Avec Garnier et Sentou, et autres humoristes d'Ondar)
1. Chapter 1

**Owner** : Mania Jo'  
**Bla bla** : Yooop !  
A histoire spéciale, petit blabla.  
Ce truc que vous vous apprêtez à lire est une fiction basée sur l'univers d'On n'demande qu'à en rire. Ergo sur des personnes réelles. Enfin, les humoristes le sont. Anouck et toute sa clique (Charlie, Léa, la famille, Imothep Imothep...) sont fictifs. Et ce truc s'appelle Lines. Parce que c'est le quatrième mot de la chanson The Story, qui va rythmer à peu près la fiction.  
Ayant commencé à l'écrire pour des personnes étant censées connaître l'émission Ondar, je n'ai donc pas pris vraiment le temps de présenter chacun des humoristes en détail... Donc tant mieux pour vous si vous connaissez. Et si vous ne connaissez pas... Vous aurez parfois un peu de mal à vous repérer, mais ne serez pas complètement perdus. Et je serai toujours à disposition pour apporter des clarifications.

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire : cette histoire va beaucoup évoluer au niveau du style. Ne pas juste se fier aux quelques premiers chapitres qui font -j'ai honte mais je l'avoue- trèèèèès groupie. Après, y aura du bien psychologique étou étou :3  
Wala !

**Disclaimer** : si certains personnages sont bien les miens, les humoristes sont, eux, existants. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos et je respecte leur vie privée.

* * *

"_Qui ne tente rien... Vit plus longtemps_"

Anouck n'avait jamais su si ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans le théâtre était de se sentir brûler sur scène devant une salle attentive au moindre de ses faits et gestes ou si c'était de se sentir protégée par ces personnages avec lesquels elle fusionnait le temps d'un soir. La première fois qu'elle avait fait du théâtre, elle avait neuf ans et était alors en CM1. Il s'agissait d'une adaptation de _La Flûte Enchantée_, dans laquelle elle jouait le rôle de la princesse Pamina. Ce fut à ce moment là que naquit sa passion pour le théâtre. Passion qui n'a pas toujours été facile à suivre. Mais l'essentiel était qu'elle ait pu suivre sa vocation et devenir comédienne. A vingt-six ans, la jeune femme ne voyait pas ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans les vibrations qui se faisaient sentir au plus profond de son corps à chaque pas sur les planches.

Ce soir, elle jouait à Nancy à 17h.

Et elle ne sortirait pas de la salle avant 22h.

La pièce ne durait certes pas cinq heures, mais juste après sa représentation, elle assistait au spectacle de son duo comique préféré qui était de passage dans la région.

Il s'agissait de Garnier et Sentou.

Quand elle avait appris qu'ils joueraient dans ce même théâtre à une heure d'intervalle avec elle, Anouck n'avait pas hésité plus d'une seconde.

Elle monterait sur la même scène que Cyril Garnier et Guillaume Sentou.

Ces deux jeunes hommes d'à peine six ans plus âgés qu'elle étaient une vraie drogue à ses yeux. C'était eux qui lui procuraient sa dose de rire hebdomadaire. Pouvant passer plusieurs heures d'affilée à regarder leur spectacle ou leurs passages chez Ruquier, la jeune comédienne était ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de _fan absolue_.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs continué à rêver sur les deux hommes si Léa n'était pas entrée en trombe dans la loge où elle se préparait tranquillement.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le rideau se lève dans cinq minutes !

Cinq minutes ? Elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge murale. Le temps était passé si vite.

Ce soir, c'était la dernière.

La dernière fois qu'elle endossait la tunique d'Antigone.

Cette pensée l'attristait un peu car elle aimait énormément cette fille. Ce n'était même plus qu'un simple personnage à ses yeux. C'était un véritable être qui ne demandait qu'un peu de chair pour soutenir son histoire. Et Anouck avait toujours été là pour elle. Mais l'idée de pouvoir assister à nouveau à l'un des spectacles de ses chouchous la réconforta immédiatement.

Léa tapota sur la porte et lui fit des gros yeux.

— J'arrive !

Effectivement, elle arriva.

Elle arriva tout juste quand le chœur finit de prononcer le prologue.

Elle entra en scène.

Tout s'enchaîna si vite, _trop_ vite.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment de saveur extrême dure aussi longtemps que possible. Elle voulait sentir la douleur et la force de cette fille de roi, encore et encore.

Tout se serait passé comme d'habitude, si l'on mettait de côté le goût amer que laissait cette représentation finale dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Tout se serait exactement passé comme d'habitude, si pendant son dernier dialogue avec le garde elle n'avait pas tourné la tête dans la seule zone du public où la lumière de la scène éclairait un peu les têtes. Si l'espace d'un court instant, elle n'avait pas cru voir ses idoles. Si elle n'avait pas cru voir Garnier et Sentou.

La surprise et l'incertitude la ralentirent dans ses paroles, mais elle sut reprendre contenance sous les yeux inquiets de Charlie, l'interprète du garde, habitué aux anciens malaises de son amie. Le texte sortait à nouveau normalement de sa bouche et elle tenta de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle avait vu. De ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu.

Tout devint noir.

Les rideaux se refermèrent. Tout le monde se serra dans ses bras.

Puis ce fut le rappel.

Tous les comédiens revinrent sur scène. La lumière se fit sur le public.

Là, ses doutes s'étaient envolés. C'était bien eux, assis au deuxième rang, plutôt sur la gauche.

Là, elle sentit ses jambes trembler, mais continuait de sourire pour ne pas effrayer la masse. Charlie s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie et fut donc le premier à quitter la scène après les deux rappels afin de s'approcher d'Anouck.

— Ca ne va pas ?

Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans ses mains.

— Si si, ça va, merci.

Il n'insista pas. Il connaissait la fille. Si elle ne parlait pas du premier coup, elle ne parlerait pas après.

La salle commençait à se vider alors qu'elle refit apparition sur scène, d'abord cachée par les rideaux. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes, dont eux. Elle les voyait discuter avec le propriétaire du théâtre qui la reconnut.

— Oh, Anouck ! Tu ne te changes pas ? Les autres partent dans vingt minutes !

Les humoristes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui osait à peine se montrer.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je suis venue seule…

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité du covoiturage ? Tu tiens absolument à polluer notre planète ou bien ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

— Tu peux t'approcher, tu sais ! Ils ne vont pas te manger, enfin je ne crois pas !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Elle descendit.

— Non, c'est juste que je suis la seule de la troupe à assister au spectacle d'après…

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots à moins de cinq mètres du duo. La seule et unique fois où elle les avait vus, Anouck n'avait pas osé s'approcher pendant la séance de dédicace. Elle avait sacrément regretté, le soir, chez elle.

— Oh, tu assistes à leur représentation ?

La jeune comédienne hocha la tête. Comme elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, Cyril Garnier amorça une conversation.

— Bravo pour la prestation ! Représenté ainsi, le personnage d'Antigone était vraiment très crédible !

— Oui, je suis d'accord avec lui, vous lui avez donné un caractère très palpable !

Les compliments de ses idoles la touchèrent en plein cœur et lui bloquèrent toutes pensées.

— Anouck est quelqu'un de très timide, ce qui est surprenant pour une comédienne aussi douée !

Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le vieil homme pour cette justification. Elle était timide, ce qui n'était déjà pas simple à vivre au quotidien, mais si en plus elle était intimidée par les deux hommes qu'elle adorait, son cas n'était plus récupérable.

— M-merci, réussit-elle à bafouiller.

Son hésitation fit rire le grand.

— Monsieur le directeur a raison, on ne va pas vous manger, hein !

Oui, elle s'en doutait.

— Elle n'aime pas quand on la vouvoie, c'est peut-être ça qui la bloque, n'est-ce pas Anouck ?

— Tu parles, c'est juste qu'on lui fait peur. C'est mal de trop aimer les gens au point d'en être intimidée, mademoiselle.

La gêne d'Anouck s'envola dans un rire nerveux.

— Non, c'est vrai, j'aime pas quand on me vouvoie… Mais ce n'est pas grave, hein ?! Enfin… Je… Merci !

— Ooooh, du progrès ! Non, je plaisante… Bon, et bien _tu_ as fait du bon boulot pendant la pièce ! S'exclama Guillaume.

— Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, hein ! On avait un peu de temps libre avec Guillaume, et on s'est dit « Tiens ! Si on allait au théâtre en avance, histoire de voir une pièce juste avant ? » Je ne regrette vraiment pas. Anouck, c'est ça ?

— Oui, fit-elle en rougissant.

Le propriétaire du théâtre s'éclipsa.

— Toi aussi, tu avais du temps à tuer pour venir nous voir ? Plaisanta Guillaume.

— Non ! En fait, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites…

— Ah bah c'est bien ce que je disais, une fan !

— Guillaume, arrête, tu vas lui faire peur…

Anouck se sentit bête comme tout au milieu des deux amis.

— Noukia !

Elle se retourna et vit Charlie qui la cherchait.

— Ouais, j'suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Bah tu viens ? Y a Léa qui te cherche partout ! Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avant, on s'est un peu inquiété, hein !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que cette pile électrique de Léa débarqua sur les planches comme une furie.

— Alors toi, tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te tuuuuue !

Anouck entendit le petit rire étouffé de Guillaume.

— Enfin, JE me suis un peu inquiété, se rattrapa Charlie.

— Monsieur me dit que tu fais une moitié de malaise et tu trouves le moyen de disparaître sans prévenir, c'est la meilleure ! Tu vas morfler ce soir !

— Oui, justement, on pourrait régler ça ce soir ? Je parlais, là, en fait…

— Nan mais je m'en fous mais d'une force que tu parles ! Ecoute-moi ça, Cha' ! J'aurais pu mourir la gueule ouverte, et madame parle. Nan mais j'y crois pas… Je te jure que tu n'y échapperas pas ! Et t'as bien de la chance qu'on doive partir, hein !

— Bon, Léa, calme-toi, je t'avais dit que c'était pas grand chose, elle est grande, après tout. Hop, viens, on y va…

La blonde se laissa tirer par le bras hors de la scène tout en bougonnant contre son amie.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Anouck. Ils sont très… Je-m'en-foutistes et francs. Surtout Léa. On devrait la tenir en laisse…

— Oh, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, on en a vu d'autres… La rassura Cyril.

— Et puis bon, ils ne vous connaissent pas spécialement beaucoup… Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je les force des fois à regarder Ruquier à 18h ou que je leur parle beaucoup des humoristes, mais bon…

— Ce ne sont pas le genre groupie à détecter la présence des stars, c'est ça ?

— Des stars ? Mais tu pètes un plomb, Guillaume ?

— Roh, ça va, hein !

Anouck sourit. Leurs pseudo-disputes l'avaient toujours amusée, au travers des écrans.

— Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans ta vie, Anouck ?

Elle se serait attendue à tout de la part de Sentou, mais jamais de la vie elle n'était préparée à une telle question.

— Euh… J'ai fait des études de lettres et je peux techniquement être prof, mais j'ai décidé de devenir comédienne… Le théâtre, c'est ma passion. La scène m'attire depuis toute petite… Mais j'aimerais bien me lancer dans une carrière seule, enfin… En humour je veux, dire. Parce que le théâtre à un, ça n'a pas trop de sens. Mais j'aurai l'occasion de voir tout ça dans deux semaines, parce que Jean, le directeur de ce théâtre, me prête la salle pour que je puisse tester le spectacle que j'ai écrit. Enfin bon, j'occupe ma pauvre vie comme je peux…

Guillaume sourit.

— Ce me fait rire, ce que tu dis, parce que tu es timide mais tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent nécessite de la confiance en soi et demande à s'exprimer face aux gens… Tu es très paradoxale, dis donc !

— Parce que le prof est un masque, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui parle. Et au théâtre, c'est encore plus flagrant : c'est un personnage, sur scène, pas moi Anouck !

— Oui, ça se tient, remarque… Mais si tu veux te lancer dans l'humour, je te conseille de poser une candidature chez Ruquier, parce que c'est un véritable tremplin à jeunes talents… Dont nous !

— Guillaume, la modestie t'étouffe.

Cette fois, elle rigola franchement.

— Oui, c'est gentil, c'est ce que je comptais faire… Sans grands espoirs. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une comédienne comme une autre.

Elle aurait bien continué à parler avec eux mais son regard se posa sur sa montre.

— Il vous reste une demi-heure avant la représentation, je vais vous laisser, je pense !

Les garçons regardèrent à leur tour l'heure et se rendirent compte qu'elle disait vrai.

— Oh, c'est vrai, le temps passe vite !

Anouck sourit. Elle avait eu exactement la même réflexion avant la pièce…

— Merci de nous y avoir fait penser ! Si tu veux, reviens nous voir à la fin, on pourra continuer à discuter, lui proposa Cyril.

— C'est vrai ? C'est super sympa de votre part !

Ils lui sourirent avant de partir se préparer. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle ne _pouvait_ pas y croire.

Et pourtant…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Vous verrez, ce n'est qu'un jeu..._"

Du haut des escaliers, son cœur battait la chamade. A peine un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce mail qu'elle avait envoyé sans trop y croire. A peine un mois et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui descendrait la première. Elle se remémorait la courte présentation que Laurent Ruquier avait faite d'elle cinq minutes plus tôt.

— _Alors aujourd'hui, des Pensionnaires confirmés, des plus jeunes et une petite nouvelle qui ne demande qu'à faire ses preuves. Noukia, c'est cela ?  
_— _Oui, Noukia.  
_— _Alors vous avez 26 ans, vous nous arrivez de Lorraine, de Nancy plus précisément. Vous avez un diplôme de lettres modernes, mais vous vous consacrez entièrement à votre passion, le théâtre. Vous êtes comédienne professionnelle depuis trois ans mais en faites depuis que vous avez 15 ans, c'est cela ?  
_— _Tout à fait. Je joue dans une petite troupe qui se nomme _La Nuagerie_. Nous avons terminé récemment _Antigone_, et nous nous lançons normalement dans _La Cantatrice chauve_ en septembre.  
_— _Voilà qui est dit. A tout de suite, Noukia, le temps de présenter les autres humoristes de ce soir !_

Après elle passeraient Steeven & Christopher, Donel Jack'sman ainsi que Jérémy Ferrari. Une soirée qui promettait d'être bonne. Sa seule crainte concernait son propre passage. Allait-elle assurer comme devant ses amis, sa troupe et le petit public d'il y a deux semaines ? Allait-elle se planter ? Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Alea jacta est, comme on dit dans ces cas là.

Ca passe ou ça casse.

Carpe Diem.

Elle descendit.

Elle remonta.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite dans sa tête que la descente et la remontée des escaliers étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient dans l'esprit. Le décor n'était pas devenu rouge, c'était déjà ça. Trop concentrée à ne pas oublier son texte et à contrôler son corps, Anouck n'avait pas pu écouter si des rires avaient parcouru le public et le jury. Mais si elle avait pu finir son sketch, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si moisi. Ruquier pressait les jurés afin qu'ils votent. Apparemment, son sketch faisait débat. Beaucoup de sarcasmes, de l'absurde, des jeux de mots, des blagues légèrement perverses… Cette fille était un mélange de déjà vu. Maintenant, cela allait-il plaire ou lui faire défaut ?

Métayer fut le premier à parler.

— 14. Ca m'a fait rire, mais tu avais beaucoup le trac, et ça se ressentait sur ton jeu. Les prochaines fois devraient être meilleures si tu apprends à le gérer…

Au tour de Barma.

— 11. J'ai trouvé les blagues d'assez mauvais goût, surtout celle avec la cuillère…

Un rire de Ruquier l'interrompit.

— Et puis j'ai pas compris l'histoire avec la chaise…

Cette fois-ci, rire généralisé au Moulin Rouge.

Anouck ne tenta même pas de se défendre, elle avait bien trop peur pour cela. Et c'était à Moreau de parler.

— 13. Tu es drôle, tu es plutôt jolie fille, je demande à te revoir.

Laurent intervint à son tour.

— 13. Oui, j'ai ri, moi aussi, tout simplement ! Je trouve Catherine un peu mesquine avec son 11 ! Ca vous a déplu au point de mettre en dessous de la moyenne ?

— Alors déjà, la moyenne c'est 10, Laurent. Et puis je suis désolée, ce qu'elle nous a montré aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un mélange de Ferrari, de De Benoist, de Tsamere et de Garnier et Sentou. Du cul, des jeux de mots douteux, de l'humour noir et du complètement irréel. Alors si elle n'a pas de style propre à elle-même, ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle vienne, nous avons déjà ce qu'il faut !

Cela, en revanche, Anouck ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

— Excusez-moi, mais… Enfin…

Mauvaise idée, elle le sentait.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne copie pas juste les univers d'autres humoristes. Si je fais dans ces genres d'humour, c'est que ce sont des genres d'humour où je suis à l'aise, qui me conviennent… Pas pour plagier les autres…

Elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sans s'évanouir. C'était déjà bien.

— Bon bah dans ce cas, vous reviendrez dans une semaine ou deux et l'on verra bien, déclara Catherine Barma.

— Alors, 13, 13, 11 et 14, cela nous fait un total de… 51. Il vous manque neuf points du public, vous devriez les avoir sans trop de problèmes. Nous passons maintenant à nos jumeaux lillois Steeven et Christopher !

A partir de ce moment, ce fut un trou noir dans l'esprit d'Anouck.

* * *

Elle se réveilla trois mois plus tard. Elle en était à son onzième passage. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Tout se bloquait dans sa tête. Tout l'interdisait de penser au stress qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant trois mois. Tout lui censurait l'angoisse monstrueuse qui se réveillait en elle à chaque entrée au Moulin Rouge. Tout était noir.

Mais quelques tâches blanches venaient égayer ce tableau. Elle séduisait de plus en plus le jury, ayant par miracle réussi à décrocher un 19 chez Eric Métayer. Elle tissait également des liens avec les Pensionnaires, notamment avec Cyril Garnier et Guillaume Sentou, mais également les jumeaux, Arnaud Tsamere ou encore Jérémy Ferrari et les Kicékafessa. Anouck n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre, si ce n'est qu'elle voyait moins souvent ses amis lorrains. Il lui arrivait de passer des nuits, voire des week-ends, chez l'un ou l'autre du duo de trentenaires, parfois même chez Jérémy, mais plus rarement. Il lui arrivait parfois d'aller dormir chez Joseph, un ami à elle, un ancien animateur qu'elle avait eu en colo, étant adolescente, et avec qui elle avait gardé le contact.

Ce week-end, elle campait pour la dernière fois chez Cyril. En effet, la jeune femme s'était dégotée un petit appartement à trois rues de chez lui et devait y emménager dans la semaine. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'elle abandonnait Léa et Charlie pour installer ses meubles dans son propre appartement, à Paris, alors qu'eux resteraient à Nancy. Cela ferait du bien à tout le monde, car même si l'ambiance était bonne entre eux, Anouck avait conscience d'être un sacré boulet pour chacun, surtout pour les couples. Même si les copines ou femmes des comiques n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle, Anouck sentait leur jalousie et leur méfiance lui marteler le dos. Et c'était compréhensible. Quelle femme d'une trentaine d'année accepterait qu'une autre, plus jeune qu'elle, passe plusieurs week-ends d'affilée dans son appartement alors que son homme est là et est ami avec l'autre ? Anouck avait déjà beaucoup de chance qu'aucune ne se soit plainte d'elle pour l'instant.

Ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

Le premier incident du genre se produisit avec Garnier, après la session de l'été.

Depuis plusieurs sketches, le duo intervenait chez Noukia et vice versa. Jusqu'à là, tout était plus ou moins normal. Ce qui mit le feu aux poudres, ce fut lorsque à deux reprises, Cyril jouait le rôle du copain de Noukia et qu'à la fin de son dernier sketch, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Seulement voilà, les jurés, Ruquier le premier, voyaient des couples où il n'y a que du jeu. Ce baiser qui n'était qu'un élément de sketch fut pris au sérieux par le jury qui ne cessa de bassiner le grand tout comme Anouck avec ça.

A chaque apparition de l'un dans le sketch de l'autre, on pouvait entendre des petites phrases du genre « Tiens tiens, couvrez les yeux de vos enfants, il va y avoir du bécotage dans l'air. »

Ce quiproquo qui pouvait être amusant au départ se révéla vite être lourd à supporter, particulièrement pour Cyril qui lui était en couple.

Un jour qu'Anouck avait demandé l'aide de Cyril, Guillaume et Jérémy, Ruquier et Benguigui remirent le sujet sur le tapis. Seulement voilà, la jeune femme avait passé une mauvaise semaine et n'était pas d'humeur à rire de ces débilités. Et elle le fit sentir.

— Bon, écoutez, je sais que ça vous amuse, mais c'est réellement très chiant pour nous. Vous comprenez ça ? Cyril est en couple et ça me ferait assez chier que ça foire à cause de rumeurs à la con, okay ? Ca fait quand même plusieurs mois que vous nous le resservez à toutes les sauces. Faut qu'on fasse quoi pour que vous nous lâchiez avec ça ? Je dois embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre au jury. Elle se retourna vers Jérémy et colla ses lèvres aux siennes sous les yeux du duo.

— Voilà, vous êtes contents ? Je peux continuer, sinon !

— Non non, c'est bon… Calmez-vous, Noukia, on n'a rien dit de mal…

— Bah si, depuis plusieurs mois vous ne dites que de la merde par rapport à Cyril et moi. Alors non, je me calme pas. J'ai passé une semaine de merde et c'est certainement pas ça qui va me donner envie d'être gentille. Alors voilà, maintenant j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

Elle se leva et retourna de l'autre côté de la loge. Heureusement pour elle qu'ils avaient déjà donné des notes, sinon elle se serait certainement faite griller sur ce coup. Ce fut à Arnaud Tsamere de descendre les marches afin de faire son sketch.

Les trois garçons qui avaient participé au sketch de Noukia s'approchèrent d'elle, Jérémy en tête.

— La prochaine fois que tu prévois de m'embrasser comme ça pour sauver le couple d'un ami, pense au mien, aussi…

— Je suis désolée, Jérémy, c'est venu comme ça… J'avais pas du tout pensé faire ça, c'était comme une sorte de pulsion. Cela aurait pu être Guillaume, aussi, mais t'étais juste derrière moi… Et puis si ta copine a un poil de cervelle, elle comprendra que c'est juste de la provoc' et que t'as rien demandé, et que je veux pas aller plus loin que ça.

Le pro de l'humour noir haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

— T'as du punch quand tu t'énerves, dis voir.

— J'en pouvais plus de leurs remarques à la con, Cyril. Franchement, j'en pouvais juste plus. Mais fais gaffe, hein. Embrasser Ferrari pour tes beaux yeux, je ne le ferai qu'une fois.

— Compris, chef.

Les deux amis partirent à leur tour.

Anouck se laissa glisser par terre en attendant la fin du sketch d'Arnaud et inspira profondément. Elle s'était énervée, l'adrénaline était montée d'un coup. Il fallait juste prier pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de malaise ou de crise d'angoisse.

Qu'ils étaient cons. Elle s'en foutait royalement de Cyril. Enfin, elle l'appréciait énormément en tant qu'ami, mais pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas Cyril qui lui faisait des nœuds dans le ventre.

Ce n'était pas Cyril qui la faisait rougir.


	3. Chapter 3

"_J'ai été très chiant dans ma jeunesse_"

A l'occasion de son 27e sketch, Anouck avait demandé à Charlie de venir. Bien entendu, il avait accepté et Léa s'était glissée à côté de lui dans la voiture afin d'assister au sketch en direct. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient au Moulin Rouge et voyaient donc très peu leur amie depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Paris. Quelle fut donc leur joie en arrivant devant la bâtisse rouge lorsqu'il virent la jeune femme qui discutait avec d'autres adultes devant l'entrée.

— Anouck ! Cria Léa.

La concernée se retourna à l'appel de son prénom. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise de voir sa blonde à cinq mètres d'elle.

— Léa ! S'écria-t-elle en retour.

Les deux Nancéiens s'élancèrent vers elle et la serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras.

— Vous m'étouffez, là, les gens ! Dit-elle en se dégageant. Aaaah, comme ça fait du bien de vous voir, tous les deux ! Mais je savais pas que tu viendrais aussi, Léa !

— Je peux repartir, si tu veux, hein…

— Non !

— Je t'ai manqué, avoue.

— J'avoue.

A côté d'elles, Charlie sifflota l'air de rien.

— Oh, Cha', merci d'être là, vraiment ! C'est super sympa de ta part d'avoir bien voulu faire la route pour ça !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta dans ses bras.

Près du petit groupe, les pensionnaires les regardaient et cela fit sourire deux trois d'entre eux.

— Vous m'avez manqué, vous ne vous imaginez pas. Surtout toi, Cha' !

— Okay, j'ai compris, je me barre.

Bien entendu, Anouck plaisantait exprès pour provoquer une réaction chez son amie.

— Léa, tu devrais savoir qu'elle déconne, à la longue, déclara Charlie.

La blonde retrouva son sourire Freedent et ébouriffa les longs cheveux bruns de son amie, provoquant le rire du trio. Anouck les mena devant les humoristes et commença à les présenter.

— Bon alors voilà Léa et Charlie, mes deux meilleurs amis. Cyril et Guillaume, vous les avez déjà vus, fut un temps.

— Bien sûr, comment oublier une furie pareille, lâcha Guillaume en parlant de Léa.

La blonde plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

— A la dernière d'_Antigone_, t'as voulu me tuer. Je t'ai dit que je parlais, et c'était avec eux… Tu ne te souviens plus ? J'ai toujours envié ta mémoire. C'est fou de se souvenir d'aussi peu de choses quand on fait du théâtre !

— Eh ! Je te rappelle que j'ai eu peur, à ce moment là ! Alors je préfère oublier ces choses !

— Enfin bref. Donc les gens, vu votre peu de culture humoristique, voici Cyril Garnier, Guillaume Sentou, Florent Peyre et Nicole Ferroni.

— T'abuses, Anouck, je connais quand même un peu, je te signale ! Protesta Charlie.

La jeune fille lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le bras. Léa commença à faire le tour des artistes pour leur serrer la main. Cette fille n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux débuts d'Anouck dans l'émission, ainsi qu'à leur première rencontre sept mois auparavant. La comédienne était une des filles les plus timides qu'il ait vu et pourtant, sa meilleure amie était une vraie boule d'énergie qui ne souciait de rien et qui avait l'air de vivre sa vie à fond, sans se poser de question. Il pensa alors aux progrès qu'avait effectués Anouck quant à la confiance en soi. Elle était désormais beaucoup plus assurée et l'événement avec Cyril et Jérémy avait confirmé ce progrès. Le seul point où ce manque de confiance était encore visible, c'était dans la manière de s'habiller de la jeune femme. Les tenues trop masculines qu'elle portait trahissaient ce malaise vis-à-vis de son propre corps Anouck était assez complexée alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Mais cela viendrait avec le temps.

Charlie s'avança à son tour pour saluer les comiques. Il était d'ailleurs nettement plus facile pour Charlie que pour Anouck de saluer Cyril : le jeune homme mesurait 1m85. A côté de lui, les deux filles semblaient naines, Anouck plus que Léa. La blonde faisait 1m72, soit plus ou moins la taille de Guillaume, tandis que Noukia mesurait plutôt 1m60.

Les fumeurs ayant fini leurs cigarettes, les pensionnaires rentrèrent. Anouck patienta un peu avec ses amis puis les abandonna dans la file pour aller se préparer pour son sketch.

Lors du tournage pour l'émission du mercredi, Anouck descendit les marches pour effectuer son sketch. La première partie se passa plutôt bien et elle fit un signe à son meilleur ami pour qu'il quitte sa place et la rejoigne sur le plateau en le faisant passer pour un simple spectateur. La fin du sketch se déroula tout aussi bien que le début et Noukia remonta dans la loge accompagnée de son ami.

— Décidément, Noukia, vous avez un faible pour les grands !

Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réflexion, mais elle prit tout avec le sourire.

— Oui, sauf que ce n'est toujours pas mon copain.

— C'est ce qu'on dit, oui ! Vous avez vu comme vous étiez collés ?

— Mais rooh ! Vous êtes pas croyable. Charlie et moi, on se connaît juste depuis très très longtemps, alors forcément, ça crée des liens et de la complicité.

— Et puis, je suis un peu comme vous, monsieur Ruquier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, intervint Charlie.

Anouck ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dévoile ça au grand public. Lui qui avait toujours tenté de rester discret par rapport à son homosexualité…

— Oh, pardon, excusez-moi…

— Il n'y a pas de mal… Mais laissez juste Anouck tranquille, arrêtez de voir des couples là où il n'y a que de la complicité.

Il avait dit tout ça avec le sourire, pour ne pas blesser, vexer ou énerver le jury. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple participant au sketch d'une jeune pensionnaire parmi tant d'autres. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas attirer de problèmes à Anouck.

— Mais il faudra quand même que l'on m'explique cette lubie des géants, Noukia !

— Tout ce qui est petit est mignon et tout ce qui est grand est con. Mais il y a quelques exceptions, n'est-ce pas !

Les Kicékafessa jouaient aussi, et Pascal ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir en se plaçant devant la caméra.

— Je confirme !

Cela provoqua le rire dans le public, ainsi que dans le jury et chez les humoristes. Pauvre Sandra, ce qu'elle se mangeait, quand même ! Mais Anouck comprenait ce rôle qu'elle se donnait, le rôle de punching-ball qui reçoit toutes les vannes liées au physique en pleine tronche. La jeune femme avait conscience de ne pas être un top model et jouait des fois de l'autodérision quant à son poids qu'elle jugeait trop élevé, ou par rapport à son visage qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement, à part ses yeux.

— Par contre, Noukia, interpella Jean Luc Moreau, ça serait bien si tu t'investissais plus dans les personnages féminins. Tu es crédible dans beaucoup de rôles, mais quand tu fais une sorte de nunuche princesse comme tu viens de le faire, je ne sais pas, mets des robes ou des jupes…

Charlie éclata de rire sous les regards d'incompréhension. Anouck, elle, sourit et frappa à nouveau le jeune homme sur le bras. Elle savait pourquoi il disait ça. Les autres, en revanche, pas du tout. Et le garçon ne dirait rien.

L'enregistrement se termina assez rapidement après son passage et elle redescendit dans les loges afin de retrouver ses amis humoristes. Bien entendu, elle n'oubliait pas les deux Lorrains. Elle leur envoya un sms pour leur dire de la rejoindre à la sortie du Moulin Rouge.

Tandis qu'elle était en train de se changer dans sa loge, Anouck entendit frapper à la porte.

— Deux secondes !

Elle ôta son t-shirt en vitesse et boutonna sa chemise aussi rapidement que possible.

— Oui ?

Guillaume apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Oh, c'est toi ? Entre !

— Dis, tu viens avec nous ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

— Où ça ?

— Bah on va tous chez Arnaud, il nous invite tous, enfin presque. Et on fêtera aussi l'anniversaire de Bruno…

— Oh… Je serais bien venue, mais j'ai Léa et Cha' qui sont chez moi…

— Mais c'est pas grave ! Emmène-les, ça ne dérange pas. Mais viens, s'il te plaît…

Il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Anouck ne savait pas comment prendre cette supplication. Elle était certes très touchée que Guillaume insiste pour qu'elle vienne, mais sa timidité reprit le dessus et la fit rougir.

— Eh ! Je ne te demande pas en mariage, je te demande de venir manger avec nous ! Pas la peine de rougir pour ça !

Pour masquer la gêne grandissant en elle, Anouck balança son t-shirt sur le comique.

— Aha ! Tu seras bien obligée de venir si tu veux récupérer ton t-shirt !

Et il sortit de la loge en courant.

— Guillaume ! Reviens ici de suite !

Bien évidemment, il ne l'entendit pas. Elle récupéra son petit sac à main et se mit à le poursuivre. Elle le vit de dos en train de parler avec Cyril et Charles Hudon. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche pour dire aux deux hommes de ne pas bouger et de ne pas trahir sa présence. Anouck s'approcha à petits pas de Guillaume et lui sauta dessus. Il tomba en avant sous l'effet de la surprise, et la jeune femme atterrit sur lui.

— Rends-moi mon t-shirt ! Intima-t-elle.

— Non !

Charles et Cyril se regardèrent bizarrement. C'est vrai que sorties de leur contexte, cette phrase et cette situation pouvaient sembler bizarres. Anouck dut s'en rendre compte.

— Nan mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez !

— On ne croit rien du tout !

— Je lui ai balancé mon t-shirt dans la tronche pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et il ne veut pas me le rendre si je viens pas chez Arnaud ce soir !

— Na ! Fit le concerné avec une voix de gamin.

Cyril étouffa un rire. Il se savait être le meilleur ami d'un gosse, mais à ce niveau là, cela relevait de l'étude psychologique, voire de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

— Guillaume, rends-lui son t-shirt…

— Na !

Ils se relevèrent.

— D'ailleurs, je l'ai plus, ton t-shirt, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa voix d'adulte. C'est Florent qui me l'a pris quand je l'ai croisé.

— Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober une énormité pareille ? Je sais que je suis conne, mais il y a des limites !

— Bah il y a une solution, Anouck : tu fais comme il t'a dit et tu viens chez Arnaud, intervint Cyril avec un grand sourire.

— Oh non, pas toi ! C'est trop facile, deux contre une !

Cyril fit son grand sourire imbécile en écartant les bras, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Anouck.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Anouck soupira. Guillaume leva la main en direction de son ami.

— Ouais Garnier ! Fit-il en appuyant bien sur le 'R'.

Et le grand lui tapa dans la main, complice. Leur amitié attendrissait Anouck au plus haut point. Elle avait longtemps souhaité être un homme pour pouvoir vivre une pareille expérience. Pour elle, ce lien si fort pouvant unir deux hommes sans être de l'amour était la chose la plus fabuleuse qui puisse exister au monde. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez le duo. Tant de complicité les unissait, leur permettant des folies comme s'embrasser ou déclarer avoir envie de l'autre devant tout le monde. Certes, les yaoïstes purs verraient bien plus que de l'amitié, mais elle non. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à les imaginer ensemble. Encore moins depuis qu'ils la considéraient comme leur amie.

Et c'était cela, véritablement, qui lui donnait le sourire. Savoir qu'elle était l'amie de ces deux hommes qu'elle avait tant adulés et qui lui semblaient inaccessibles il y a sept mois encore. De ces deux hommes comme du reste de la troupe. Jérémy, les deux Arnaud, les deux Olivier, Pascal et Sandra… Toutes ces personnes, elle les avait adorées avant. Elle restait très admirative de ce que chacun faisait mais ce n'était plus réellement pareil. Ou du moins, elle avait la présence d'esprit de cacher sa _fan attitude_.

Surtout qu'elle aussi commençait à être reconnue dans les rues. Oh ! Bien sûr, pas à chaque croisement, mais il n'était pas impossible d'entendre dans les magasins des gens chuchoter des « C'est pas la fille chez Ruquier ? » ou « Je rêve ou c'est bien Noukia, là-bas ? ». Elle trouvait cela assez agréable. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait le théâtre et le spectacle au sens plus général. Pour la reconnaissance. Pour le plaisir d'entendre parler d'elle. Ce métier était celui des narcissiques, en quelques sortes. Ceux qui font quelque chose pour le mérite et être au centre de l'attention.

Toujours fut-il qu'elle devait rejoindre Charlie et Léa qu'elle avait complètement oubliés durant sa bataille avec Guillaume.

— Bon, je vais rejoindre Cha' et Léa. A plus !

— Tu viens ce soir !

— Je sais pas où il habite, Arnaud ! Cria-t-elle du bout du couloir.

Elle disparut de l'autre côté de la porte.

En effet, elle ne savait pas où habitait Tsamere. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas été compliqué à trouver, encore moins à demander. Le vrai problème, c'est que même si elle était considérée comme leur amie, Anouck avait toujours cette peur de déranger, de ne pas être à sa place. C'était pourquoi, lors de soirées de ce genre, elle faisait plutôt bande à part.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle chercha des yeux ses amis.

— Enfin ! Clama une voix derrière elle.

— Eh ! Si t'es pas contente, Léa, tu peux rentrer directement à Nancy !

— Relax, ma vieille ! Tu sais que je t'aime.

Léa et Charlie — qui étaient venus en train à Paris et à pied depuis la gare — suivirent Anouck jusqu'à sa voiture et montèrent dedans. Elle démarra et partit en direction de son appartement.

Guillaume, quant à lui, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors comme ça, Anouck ne savait pas où logeait Arnaud ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lui savait où elle habitait. Et il comptait bien la faire venir avec eux.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ca fait vingt-cinq ans qu'on est potes, c'est vrai... Et c'est beau !_"

— Tu vis dans dix mètres carrés !

— Quarante, rectifia Anouck.

— Mais c'est pareil ! Un vrai trou à rats, là ! T'as de la place pour quoi ? Un lit, une télé et un ordinateur !

— Ce qui me suffit amplement, Léa. Je ne suis presque jamais chez moi, et quand j'y suis, je n'ai besoin que d'une table pour écrire mes sketches. La télé et l'ordinateur, c'est du loisir dont je ne me sers presque jamais… Jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas que le métier d'humoriste demandait autant de travail !

— T'as même pas de lit deux places, s'indigna Léa depuis la chambre de son amie.

— Je suis seule, je te rappelle !

— Et alors ? On n'sait jamais ! Imagine que tu ramènes un super beau mec, tu comptes faire quoi avec ton lit juste assez grand pour mon cul ?

— Ca leur donnera une raison de se tenir l'un sur l'autre, intervint Charlie, jusqu'alors resté muet.

Anouck pivota et se retourna face à son ami, avec un sourire dépité du genre « toi alors… ! »

— Bah quoi ! C'est vrai !

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire. Léa revint à ce moment-là.

— T'es sûr que t'es gay, Cha' ? Nan parce que sinon, c'est avec toi que cette folle devrait partager son lit.

Les deux amis de toujours la regardèrent.

— Tu lui as fait fumer quoi, à Léa ? Demanda Anouck à l'homme.

— Rien du tout, c'est bien ça le problème…

Léa attrapa l'oreiller d'Anouck et le leur balança. Cela dégénéra en bataille générale. Noukia et Charlie, qui étaient à la base dans le même camp, finirent par se taper dessus également. Ils riaient aux éclats et cela faisait du bien. L'humoriste ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas autant ri avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait trop longtemps. Depuis qu'Anouck avait emménagé ici, le trio ne s'était réuni que trois fois et la Parisienne, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Léa, passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, manger et écrire. Enfin bon, cette fois, ils étaient ensemble et profiteraient le plus possible des trois jours où les Nancéiens resteraient à Paris. Les oreillers et couvertures fouettaient toujours l'air quand une sonnerie les interrompit.

— Ah, y a quelqu'un en bas…

Léa, qui était la plus proche de la porte, se saisit de l'interphone

— Ouiiiiii ?

— Euh, oui ? C'est l'amie d'Anouck, là ?

— Ouiiiiii !

— C'est Guillaume, vous pourriez lui dire qu'on n'attend plus qu'elle… Et vous.

— Hein ? De quoi ? Noukiaaaaa ? C'est ton pote Guillaume, il dit qu'il attend que nous…

Anouck soupira et laissa tomber son coussin par terre, ce qu'elle allait regretter trente secondes plus tard.

— T'as mon t-shirt ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant l'interphone dans la main.

— Vous vous dépêchez, oui ? On est garé en double file, j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse choper !

— Guillaume, je t'ai dit que… AIE ! Léa !

La blonde lui avait envoyé l'oreiller dans la tête.

— Ecoute, Guillaume, on n'est pas prêt ni rien, j'ai rien pour Bruno, j'ai rien pour Arnaud, et puis je veux pas m'incruster !

— Tu t'en fous, tu descends tout de suite avec eux et on vous emmène ! M'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Charlie derrière Anouck.

— Il se passe que môssieu veut m'emmener… Veut _nous_ emmener de force à la soirée de chez Arnaud Tsamere.

— Bah pourquoi tu dis pas oui ? S'exclama Léa.

— Parce que mademoiselle est une conne ! Se fit entendre une voix étouffée.

Anouck sursauta légèrement, se demandant si c'était bien…

— Guillaume ! Hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

— Mais vous êtes très bien, tous les trois ! Hop ! Venez !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de répondre et lui attrapa le bras en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

— Merde, Guillaume ! Charlie, prends ma veste et ferme la porte à clé, s'il te plaît !

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Quand il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il vit son amie de toujours refusant de monter à la place du milieu. Il alla donc s'y asseoir à sa place, lui laissant ainsi la fenêtre de droite. Elle avait besoin de voir les paysages défiler, même si à Paris, cela risquait d'être délicat. La voiture n'avançait plus qu'au ralenti, à moitié prise dans les embouteillages. Pour meubler le silence gêné qui s'était installé dans la voiture, Cyril tenta d'engager la conversation aussi bien avec Anouck qu'avec ses amis.

— Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

— On s'est planté des fléchettes dans les mollets, répondit Anouck du tac-au-tac.

Cyril lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur, en souriant.

— Non, sérieusement ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent sur la banquette arrière. Charlie et Léa laissèrent Anouck parler.

— Bah Charlie et moi, on se connaît depuis la naissance, en fait… Nos mères sont meilleures amies depuis qu'elles ont quoi ? Treize ans ?

— Onze, corrigea Charlie.

— Ouais, onze ans. On a grandi ensemble, au début parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix, mais par la suite, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, pas dans le sens amoureux, mais une sorte d'âme sœur d'amitié. Bon, à l'adolescence, vers douze ans, ça a été plus compliqué parce que j'ai dû déménager dans les Vosges, alors que lui est resté dans le Haut-Rhin.

— T'es alsacienne ? S'étonna Cyril.

— Ouais, pourquoi ?

— Ca ne s'entend pas…

— Yo mais tu sais, j'ai quitté l'Alsace jeune, j'ai eu le temps de changer un peu, fit-elle en reprenant l'accent alsacien. Enfin bon, j'ai déménagé, mais on continuait à se voir une fois tous les deux mois, et on passait encore quelques semaines de nos grandes vacances ensemble.

— Et Léa ?

— C'est en déménageant que je l'ai rencontrée, en troisième, plus exactement. On avait quatorze-quinze ans, alors. Et ce qui est marrant, avec elle, c'est qu'avant qu'on devienne les amies inséparables que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est que pendant les quatre premiers mois de cours, on ne pouvait pas se blairer, mais alors pas du tout ! Il faut dire qu'on a nos caractères, hein !

— Ca, tu l'as dit, approuva la blonde.

— Et puis on s'est tous orienté vers les fac de lettres. Alors bien sûr, Léa et moi, on a dû attendre Charlie un an, mais ça nous a permis de vivre des choses pas mal en attendant.

— Pourquoi vous avez dû l'attendre ? Tu es plus jeune qu'elles ?

— Non, Anouck et moi avons le même âge, c'est Léa qui a un an de plus. Mais Anouck est une surdouée de la vie, elle n'a pas fait le CP. Une vraie rebelle, je vous promets. Donc pendant que je passais mon bac, elles ont pris une année sympathique et n'en ont rien fait.

— Tu rigoles, j'espère ! On a enchaîné les petits boulots pour pouvoir se payer cet appartement ! Enfin bon. On n'a donc pas été en fac pendant un an, et Cha' a réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser partir s'installer en coloc' avec nous. Et ça nous a menés là où on est aujourd'hui.

— C'est beau, se moqua Guillaume.

— Tu peux te foutre de nous, c'est quasiment la même chose pour Cyril et toi !

— Ah nan, déjà, on a pas passé toute notre vie ensemble, et puis il voulait pas faire ça, à la base.

Petit silence.

— Rlaaaaa !

Anouck explosa de rire. Cyril l'avait exprès, il savait que la jeune femme adorait cette réplique. Elle lui avait dit et demandé de la faire des dizaines de fois. Puis le silence retomba dans la voiture. Il aurait pu durer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Arnaud, mais c'était sans compter la curiosité de Guillaume.

— Pourquoi vous avez ri, avant, quand Jean-Luc a dit à Anouck de mettre des robes ?

Charlie et l'humoriste se regardèrent. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais Léa le devança.

— Parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'est habillée en fille, Anouck avait encore un 'A' collé sur le coffre de sa bagnole.

— Wahou ! Mais pourquoi un tel rejet de la féminité, ma chère Noukia ?

— Parce qu'elle n'a pas de mec qui la fait se sentir bien dans sa peau, donc madame est complexée, continua Léa, ignorant le regard foudroyant de sa meilleure amie.

— T'as besoin d'un mec pour être bien dans ta peau ? Releva Guillaume en se retournant le plus possible vers elle.

— Mais nan, Léa exagère…

— Ce que Léa veut dire, c'est qu'Anouck — et tu ne le nieras pas — est complexée à cause de son corps alors que ça n'a pas lieu d'être. Et elle accorde également une importance trop élevée aux regards et aux dires des autres. Alors, depuis la dernière fois où elle a eu un copain qui en valait le coup et qui lui faisait sentir qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et surtout, qui la respectait, elle veut plus se montrer plus que ça. Ce qui est véritablement du gâchis pour les jeunes hommes que ça peut intéresser.

— Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette voiture, taquina Léa.

— On peut ne pas aimer les femmes mais apprécier leur beauté, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Léa. Tout comme une femme peut apprécier le physique d'un homme sans pour autant vouloir lui sauter dessus.

— Ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette voiture…

Cette fois-ci, Léa comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin quand elle sentit le talon de Charlie s'abattre contre son tibia.

— Aïe !

— Désolé, grandes pattes…

De son côté, Anouck s'était mise à regarder par la vitre. Cette fille n'était pas croyable. En cinq minutes, elle avait déballé des choses que seuls elle et Charlie savaient. Au-delà de ce son affection pour Garnier et Sentou, elle n'avait pas forcément envie qu'ils sachent de telles choses sur elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle.

En plus d'être facilement sujette à des malaises, elle était trop sensible. C'était bien sa veine. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste des mots. Des mots que Cyril et Guillaume auraient oubliés dans un mois. Peut-être même après la soirée, si celle-ci était suffisamment arrosée.

Charlie sentait le malaise de son amie. Tout le monde le sentait, mais seul lui pouvait réellement le comprendre. Et il se doutait que refouler le passé de telle manière n'était pas forcément quelque chose de bien à faire pour elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

Guillaume observa la scène dans le rétroviseur, puis fixa la route, songeur.


	5. Chapter 5

"_J'imagine qu'après toutes ces années, vous êtes attaché_..."

Guillaume venait à peine de garer la voiture que déjà Léa était sortie. La pile électrique sautillait pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Anouck regardait l'endroit où vivait Arnaud. C'était une petite maison de banlieue, typique dans cet arrondissement de Paris. Une dizaine de voitures étaient garées le long de la route parmi elles, Anouck reconnut celle de Pascal et Sandra, de Majid et Hugues, de Jérémy, probablement venu avec Constance et Lamine, de Nicole, de Florent et de Bruno, alias Babass.

Les cinq s'agglutinèrent devant la porte d'entrée et Cyril sonna. On ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Arnaud apparut.

— Enfin ! Vous êtes en retard, dites donc !

— On a eu un peu de mal à la récupérer, fit Guillaume en désignant Anouck.

— Entrez ! Invita Tsamere en s'effaçant pour leur laisser de la place.

Ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois et s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur de la maison, où la température était déjà plus supportable pour la blonde et les frileux. Contrairement à dans la voiture, l'ambiance ici était chaleureuse, joviale. Tout le monde était détendu et parlait avec tout le monde. Cela les changeait du silence qui avait régné dans l'automobile pendant la moitié du trajet. Les trois humoristes firent le tour des personnes présentes dans le salon et saluèrent ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus de la journée. Charlie était resté en arrière, tout comme Léa qui exceptionnellement n'avait pas eu la hardiesse de s'avancer. Anouck revint donc vers eux afin de les présenter.

— Bon bah… Je vous présente Léa et Charlie, mes deux meilleurs amis. Ceux qui étaient aux enregistrements d'aujourd'hui, vous l'avez peut-être déjà vu, c'est lui qui est intervenu dans mon sketch.

Certains hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation. Anouck se lança courageusement dans l'énumération de tous les comiques qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

— Bon, alors les gens, là vous avez Arnaud, Olivier, Arnaud, Jérémy, Constance, Lamine, Vérino alias Olivier, Babass alias Bruno, Pascal, Sandra, Florent (vous connaissez), Steeven, Christopher, Nicole (vous connaissez aussi), Hugues, Majid et enfin Elodie, la femme d'Arnaud. J'espère que vous avez retenu parce que je ne compte pas passer ma soirée à vous rappeler qui est qui.

— …

— Okay, je crois que je vais passer ma soirée à vous rappeler qui est qui.

Quelques petits rires se firent entendre et les conversations reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Arnaud invita les cinq arrivants à s'asseoir et prendre quelque chose à boire. Comme il n'y avait plus de chaise libre, Guillaume prit l'initiative d'aller chercher les trois chaises pliantes qu'il avait mises dans le coffre de sa voiture. Anouck lui proposa de l'aide qu'il ne refusa pas. Ils sortirent tous les deux rejoindre le véhicule. Guillaume déverrouilla les portes et ouvrit le coffre. Alors qu'il tentait de sortir les chaises, Anouck demanda :

— Pourquoi tu as tellement insisté pour que je vienne ?

L'homme s'arrêta, se redressa et la regarda.

— Parce que je voulais que tu viennes ?

— Non, sérieusement. Il y a bien une raison pour que tu n'aies pas lâché l'affaire !

— Euh… Je voulais que tu viennes ?

Anouck soupira. Cet homme était impossible. Un vrai gamin. Lui recommençait à tirer les chaises.

— Guillaume, je te parle sérieusement.

— Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à avoir une réponse ?

— C'est le genre de chose qui me stresse. Dis moi juste, ce n'est pas la mort !

Guillaume parvint finalement à sortir les chaises du coffre et en tendit une à la jeune femme.

— Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien. Tu fais toujours bande à part, alors je voulais être certain que pour cette fois, on passerait un bon moment tous ensemble !

Anouck s'arrêta.

— Juste pour ça ?

— Juste pour ça. Tiens, donne-moi voir ta chaise et prends les gâteaux qui sont dans le coffre.

Elle la luit tendit et se saisit des deux cartons qui se trouvaient effectivement à l'arrière du véhicule. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Cyril apparut.

— Il vous en faut du temps pour chercher trois pauvres chaises !

— Si t'es pas content, tu viens les chercher toi-même, Cyril, fit Guillaume avec un grand sourire.

— C'est dit si gentiment !

Il s'approcha donc de son ami et lui prit les chaises des mains avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Guillaume se retourna vers son amie et lui prit un des cartons. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour. Elodie prit les gâteaux et les rangea dans le frigidaire avant de retourner aux fourneaux. Guillaume et Anouck allèrent rejoindre les autres mais se rendirent compte que les trois chaises que Cyril avait embarquées étaient désormais occupées par le grand, Léa et Charlie.

— Roh merde, pesta Guillaume.

Garnier lui fit le geste du 'Rlaaaaa' et Anouck ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, attirant sur elle le regard foudroyant de l'humoriste. Voyant son amie debout, Charlie lui fit signe et tapa sur ses cuisses. Anouck tira la langue à Guillaume et alla s'asseoir sur son meilleur ami. Guillaume restait donc seul, debout.

— Oh, y a pas de raisons, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ainsi, Cyril se retrouvait avec un poids en plus sur ses cuisses.

— Oh mais fais comme chez toi, Guillaume.

— Mais c'est ce que je fais, Cyril.

L'aîné prit une coupe de champagne qui se trouvait sur le buffet à côté d'eux et trinqua avec le nez de son ami.

— Santé !

Il but une gorgée. Olivier/Vérino posa sa chaise à côté d'eux.

— Bon, Anouck. Quand est-ce que tu te trouves un gentil monsieur à aimer ?

Anouck crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa salive.

— Ca te prend souvent, Olivier ?

— Mais c'est une question ! Je te vois sur les genoux de ton pote, alors je demande quand est-ce que tu seras sur les genoux d'un mec que tu embrasseras en même temps.

— Mais je suis très bien sur les genoux de Charlie ! Et puis le truc, c'est pas de trouver quelqu'un à aimer mais plutôt quelqu'un qui t'aime.

— Aha ! Ca, ça veut tout dire ! Fit-il avec un sourire radieux sur le visage ! Vas-y, raconte. C'est qui ?

Elle rougit.

— Mais personne ! Je n'ai personne en vue, là ! Enfin si, vous ! Mais pas dans le même sens…

Non, elle devait s'arrêter là avant le massacre psychologique.

— Non, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit.

— Anouck ? T'es lesbienne ?

Vérino l'avait dit assez fort pour que quatre autres personnes se retournent. Elle le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

— Mais non ! C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de copain que je suis pas intéressée par les hommes !

— Non mais on ne sait jamais, hein !

— Mais pourquoi tu me poses des questions comme ça, toi, d'abord ? Marie t'a largué ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui est raide dingue de moi ?

— Non, c'était juste pour savoir…

— Donne lui une raison potable, sinon elle va te saouler jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises, intervint Guillaume.

Cette fois, les rôles furent inversés : Anouck le foudroya du regard et lui se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

— Bah je voulais juste savoir, c'est de la curiosité, c'est tout ! C'est rare de voir des filles comme toi célibataires…

— Comme moi, c'est-à-dire ?

Léa leva les yeux au ciel.

— A tomber par terre, super drôle, super sympa… Tu la connais, la liste, Noukia.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aurais dit, mais c'est ça, admit Olivier.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire toujours ça ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Charlie d'intervenir.

— Ecoute, Anouck, si tout le monde te le dit, c'est que quelque part, y a un fond de vérité. Alors maintenant, t'es gentille, tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit et tu fermes ta gueule.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son meilleur ami et fit la moue.

— Tu peux bouder, je m'en fous.

Ce qui fascinait le plus les autres humoristes dans cet échange, c'était la manière dont les deux amis de toujours se parlaient, se regardaient et se comprenaient. C'était le genre de complicité qu'on retrouvait dans le duo Garnier et Sentou, mais là, il s'agissait d'une femme et d'un homme qui se connaissaient depuis la naissance. Certains sceptiques ne croyaient pas à l'amitié entre les sexes, mais il était clair qu'entre Anouck et Charlie, ce n'était rien d'autre que ça. De l'amitié en or massif. Le genre d'amitié qui durait jusqu'à la mort. Guillaume s'imaginait toutes les promesses qu'ils avaient pu se faire depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient dû se jurer qu'ils grandiraient ensemble, qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble et qu'ils mourraient ensemble. Pouvoir décider d'une telle vie, lier ainsi deux existences pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tout cela était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié, bien plus fort que l'amour même. Il n'y avait pas de nom pour qualifier ceci. Et c'était bien triste. Peut-être était-ce parce que les histoires comme celles-là étaient trop rares ? Guillaume n'en savait rien.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombres.

On avait apporté les gâteaux et Bruno avait soufflé les bougies qui s'accumulaient au fil des ans.

Ensuite, étant donné l'état légèrement pompette d'une majorité des invités, l'ambiance avait été rythmée par les conneries et les fous-rires à répétition. Hugues avait fini en caleçon suite à un pari débile et Lamine devait faire le tour de la maison à cloche-pied, trois fois. Ce n'était là qu'un léger aperçu de la fin de soirée.

Puis vint le temps de rentrer chez soi.

Les plus sobres prirent le volant.

De leur côté, Anouck et ses amis ne pouvaient pas compter sur Cyril ou Guillaume pour les ramener jusque chez eux. Cyril était encore net dans ses idées, mais Guillaume n'était plus récupérable pour la nuit. Anouck se désigna donc pour raccompagner tout le beau monde chez lui.

Elle commença par déposer Léa et Charlie à l'appartement, afin qu'ils puissent s'installer pour la nuit. Ensuite, vu qu'il n'habitait pas loin, ce fut au tour de Cyril de descendre de l'auto afin de rentrer chez lui. Enfin, vu qu'il habitait le plus loin et que c'était à lui qu'appartenait la voiture, Guillaume était le dernier à quitter la voiture. Mais comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de dessaouler, Anouck dû l'aider à descendre et à marcher jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble.

— Allez, Guillaume, mets-y un peu du tien…

Mais l'alcool et la fatigue n'étaient pas de cet avis. Alors qu'elle avait passé le bras de son ami au-dessus de ses épaules afin de le soutenir, Anouck pensa à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas, ou du moins qu'elle n'aimait pas faire.

— Guillaume, pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je vienne ?

On disait l'alcool révélateur des personnes et des vérités. C'était cruel d'en profiter, mais elle n'avait pas été satisfaite de la réponse qui lui avait été donnée. On verrait bien.

— Parce que je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup et que je voulais qu'on s'amuuuuuse ensemble !

Sur le coup, Anouck ne savait pas comment prendre cette justification. Peut-être devait-elle prendre en compte qu'il était saoul et que cela ne favorisait pas spécialement le choix d'un vocabulaire réfléchi. Aussi n'y pensa-t-elle pas longtemps et l'accompagna jusque son appartement. Ils furent accueillis par Anne, la compagne de Guillaume. Elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée de voir son homme à moitié écroulé sur Anouck, cela pouvait se comprendre.

— Voici ses clefs… J'ai garé la voiture à dix mètres de l'immeuble, il n'y avait que là où de la place était libre… Bonne soirée…

Anne remercia vaguement la jeune femme et lui referma presque la porte au nez.

Sympa… Maintenant, il s'agissait de rentrer à pied.

Vivante, de préférence.

Elle se fondit dans la nuit glacée d'octobre.


End file.
